


Someone Who Won't Disappoint Her

by bilgegungoren00



Series: A Boy from Daxam and a Girl from Krypton (KaraMel) [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS, both cute and angsty and slightly fluffy, but then she finds out the truth, he's hiding it from kara, i seem to not be able to let go of this ship, i'm gonna stop now, mon-el gets a job, she thinks he's hooking up with girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: When Mon-El is late to training again, Kara assumes he's just hooking up with girls. However, she feels so guilty when she finds out the truth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Guess what? I wrote another KaraMel fanfiction. Honestly, I really can't let go of them! They're just so cute, and with so few fanfictions out there, there's nothing I can do other than writing. I hope you like this one!
> 
> If you have any prompt requests, please feel free to tell me! I'd really appreciate it.

Kara was seething with anger as Mon-El entered the training room. He wasn’t surprised, really, considering that probably for the third time that week, he’d been late to their training session. And it wasn’t like being late for a minute or five: It was 14:33 as he barged in through the door when they were supposed to meet at two. So yeah, he could really understand why Kara was standing with her arms crossed on her chest, her glare as deathly as her heat vision. Mon-El stopped right inside the door and lifted his hands guiltily.

“I know, I know, I’m late again. But the alarm thingy you showed me on that phone didn’t work!” he said in his defense, taking off his cardigan and throwing it aside. He’d barely had time to change before he left the apartment the DEO had provided him—since his so called “room” looked so much like a prison cell and Kara wanted him to get used to “Earthly customs” as fast as possible—wearing a black t-shirt, sports shorts and a red cardigan. The back of his t-shirt was damp with sweat as he had to rush to the DEO as fast as he could, which took him about a minute even though his house wasn’t _that_ far away from the place.

“The _alarm_ didn’t work? That’s your excuse?” Kara almost yelled at him as she uncrossed her arms. She laughed then, but it wasn’t one of those beautiful ones that always fluttered Mon-El’s heart. She didn’t even have to roll her eyes for Mon-El to see it was about anger. “It’s past two p.m., Mon-El. How late are you sleeping that you wake up that late?” Mon-El didn’t have an answer for that as he turned his gaze away. Not that he didn’t have a reason for sleeping so late, but…

But he didn’t want Kara to know and get her hopes up before he made everything certain. And he was _close_.

“I…” he fumbled, trying to find an answer that would satisfy Kara. He couldn’t even have a chance to think, though, before Kara interrupted, lifting her hand to stop him and shaking her head.

“You know what, now that I thought about it, I don’t want to know. You can go be with…whatever girl you like, I don’t care.” She took her battle stance before Mon-El could say anything. His mouth had dropped open.

 _No_. Kara surely couldn’t be thinking that he spent all that time with girls, right? He’d learnt that lesson with that assistant at CatCo, and besides…

So much had changed since then. Kara had been hurt by that Parasite, making him realize that he couldn’t continue being the ignorant alien he used to be. And then he was captured by Cadmus, which forced Kara to come and save him, proving himself worthless once again. Since then, he’d been trying hard to make Kara proud, to be the man she thought he was. He sometimes went out with her when she fought with aliens. He tried to get accustomed to the rules of this strange world. He even watched the TV series and movies Kara watched, just so that maybe he wouldn’t be left out of the conversation when she and her friends were talking about them. He was trying, hard, and it was hurtful to think that Kara still thought him as the jerk that threw a different girl in bed each night.

Yet he couldn’t really change Kara’s mind without revealing what he was up to. “I’m sorry,” was all he could say as he took his battle stance as well, waiting for Kara’s blows. Yet his thoughts were somewhere else entirely.

* * *

Kara had enough of it. Mon-El had been late to the training again, costing her precious thirty minutes that she could’ve spent chasing down a lead on the story her boss at CatCo wanted from her, and because of that lost time her article had been rejected— _again_. It was nearly 8 p.m. when she left CatCo, revising the article until her eyes began to hurt, and that was when she made her way to the alien bar. Ever since J’onn had found out M’gann was a White Martian, the group stopped going to the bar, especially since they had to deal with J’onn’s transforming genes. There wasn’t much she could do on that front, though, since she didn’t know one thing about science. Somehow, it made the situation even worse She wanted to punch something, but since everything was quiet on the alien front that night, she didn’t have a place to go except the DEO, and without J’onn it had been a really depressing place to hang out lately.

So she went to the alien bar, even though she’d promised herself she wouldn’t. She wanted to be in a place where she could smash a glass in her hand and no one would be bothered by it.

That was her mental state as she threw herself on one of the bar stools, calling for the obviously new male bartender. However, she didn’t expect to see a familiar face when the bartender actually turned to her. Her eyes widened as she blinked to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating. The man in front of her wasn’t in a much different state.

“Mon-El?” she managed, yet once she opened her mouth she couldn’t close it. Mon-El snapped out of his stupor.

“Kara?”

“What are you doing here?” Mon-El couldn’t answer her question as he gaped at her. He then turned his eyes away, waited three seconds before turning back to her, as if to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating either.

“I…” he started, yet he seemed to be at a loss of words. “What are you doing here?” he managed to ask finally. “I thought you didn’t come here anymore.” Kara frowned, straightening her shoulders.

“I didn’t. But I…” Sighing, she decided dumping her problems onto him was the last thing they both needed. “Hey, that’s not an answer. _You’re_ here as well.” Mon-El shot Kara a look.

“You knew I came here.” Kara’s shoulders slumped as she narrowed her eyes, looking at the young alien. He was right, she did know he came here. Not to see M’gann, though, or not because he didn’t care about J’onn, he just liked the alien bar. It had been barely a month since he landed on earth. They couldn’t deny the young man that if he wanted to be around aliens.

“Okay, touché.” Mon-El looked at him with a confused look. “I mean, I give up. But that still doesn’t explain what are you doing _behind_ that counter.” Kara stopped with that sentence as she narrowed his eyes. “Wait, please don’t tell me you’ve been hooking up with that bartender girl—not M’gann—to get free drinks.” Mon-El’s mouth dropped open as a hurt look crossed his eyes. That took Kara off guard. Had he actually taken _offense_ from her words?

“Of course not. Why would you think that?”

“You did make out with James’s assistant and used her credit card,” Kara protested, though her protest was weak. It was obviously not the case here, and she somehow knew it.

“That was five weeks ago,” Mon-El said, yet his voice was drowned with the yell of the bartender Kara was talking about.

“Stop flirting with customers, new guy. We have work to do,” she said as she passed an order to him. “Don’t mess this one up, okay?” Mon-El nodded absentmindedly at the girl as he took the order. He lifted his head to look at Kara.

“I’ll be back in a second,” he said as he reached for the bottles of drinks behind him to prepare whatever the order was.

Kara was shocked. She couldn’t say anything for a moment as she stared at Mon-El’s back. He was working. Mon-El was actually _working_. She remembered telling him every day for three weeks that he needed a job, even bringing suggestions to him, but he seemed to be dismissing all of them. So Kara had just given up. She couldn’t _believe_ her eyes.

“You’re working,” she told Mon-El after he delivered his order, earning a couple of bills in the process. Mon-El rolled his eyes.

“Yes, Kara, I’m working, so that I won’t have to get the bartender to hook up with me to get free drinks,” he said sarcastically, yet Kara still could hear the hurt. She pressed her lips together, suddenly feeling terrible for directly assuming he must be either stealing or manipulating to get drinks.

“Oh, my God. I’m so sorry, Mon-El,” she apologized sincerely. “I had no idea. I… I mean, when you were never interested in my offers…” That softened Mon-El’s face.

“I was. I checked them out, but none of them were really for me. And I didn’t want to disappoint you, so I pretended like I didn’t care. Which probably backfired since you were even more disappointed.” He took a deep breath. “I started here a week ago. It won’t be permanent, it’s just… It’s until I find the job I want.” Suddenly everything made more sense to Kara. Mon-El had been spending an incredible amount of time here lately, even more than he used to. Kara had immediately thought he was getting drunk off his ass and hooking up with someone, and that was why he was always being late to the training. Yet all that time, Mon-El had been working. Knowing the shift times in bars, he even could’ve stayed awake until four or five a.m.

“That was why you were always being late to our training, right?” she said quietly. Mon-El’s shoulders slumped as he nodded.

“I had no idea waking up would be too hard after working till 5 a.m.” Kara shook her head.

“All this time… I thought you were getting drunk each night and hooking up with someone. Why-why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want you to be disappointed if I got fired. It’s still not certain, though the owner likes me, I think. I already disappointed you too much.” He looked too vulnerable, even in his almost invincible skin, that actual tears filled Kara’s eyes. She stood up, leaned over the counter without hesitation.

“Come here,” she told Mon-El as she took him in her embrace. Her heart wasn’t just fluttering, it was actually pounding. She could hear that Mon-El wasn’t in a much different situation. She closed her eyes.

“I’m so sorry. I was so unfair to you.” She pulled back, yet she still hadn’t let go of Mon-El’s shoulders. “I’ve treated you horribly this week, and you were just…”

“It’s okay,” Mon-El cut in. “You didn’t know.”

“But I should’ve. I at least shouldn’t have judged you before I was sure of it.” Mon-El stared at his hands and gulped.

“I just wanted to make you proud. And show that I’m not… I’m not a jerk.” Kara managed to choke out a laugh with that.

“That you’re not, though you get on my nerves from time to time.” She took a deep breath. “And you did make me proud.” Mon-El’s eyes lit up with her words as a smile spread on his face.

“Really?” he asked, hope evident in his voice. Kara nodded without hesitation before sitting back down on her stool. She was proud of him, of the man he’d become. Her heart fluttered in her chest as his smile turned into a grin. She ignored the sensation, though, and the bubble of giddiness that was growing in her chest, as she clasped her hands together.

“Now do you think you can make me one of those special alien drinks?”

* * *

 _He said,_  
_“I stay because you are_  
 _the first girl who has made_  
 _me think about_  
 _more than myself_  
 _I stay because of_  
 _who you are_  
 _and_  
 _who I want to be_  
 _when I am with you.”_


End file.
